Las ratas de las paredes
El 16 de julio de 1923 me mudé a Exham Priory, después de que el último obrero acabara su tarea. Los trabajos de restauración habían constituido una imponente tarea, pues de la abandonada construcción apenas si quedaba un montón de ruinas, pero por tratarse del lar de mis antepasados no escatimé en gastos. Nadie habitaba la finca desde el reinado de Jacobo I, en que una tragedia de caracteres terriblemente dramáticos, aunque en gran medida incomprensibles, se cernió sobre el cabeza de la familia, cinco de sus hijos y varios criados, y obligó a marcharse de allí, en medio de sombras de sospecha y terror, al tercer hijo, mi progenitor por línea paterna y único superviviente del infortunado baje. Con el único heredero denunciado por asesinato, la propiedad volvió a manos de la corona, sin que el acusado hiciera el menor intento por excusarse o recuperar la heredad. Trastornado por un horror mayor que el de la conciencia o la ley, y expresando sólo el rabioso deseo de borrar aquella antigua mansión de su vista y memoria, Walter de la Poer, undécimo barón de Exhain, marchó a Virginia, en donde se estableció y fundó la familia que, en el siglo siguiente, era conocida por el nombre de Delapore. Exham Priory quedó abandonado, aunque con el tiempo pasó a formar parte de las propiedades de la familia Norrys y fue objeto de numerosos estudios como consecuencia de su singular arquitectura, consistente en unas torres góticas levantadas sobre una infraestructura sajona o románica, cuyos cimientos a su vez eran de un estilo o mezcla de estilos de época anterior: romano y hasta druida o el címrico originario, si es cierto lo que cuentan las leyendas. Los cimientos eran de aspecto muy singular, pues se confundían por uno de sus lados con la sólida caliza del precipicio desde cuyo borde el priorato dominaba un desolado valle que se extendía tres millas al oeste del pueblo de Anchester. A los arquitectos y anticuarios les encantaba estudiar esta extraña reliquia de épocas remotas, pero los naturales del lugar la detestaban con todas sus fuerzas. La detestaban desde hacía siglos, cuando aún vivían allí mis antepasados, y la seguían detestando ahora en que, debido a su estado de abandono, la cubría una capa de musgo y mantillo. No llevaba siquiera un día en Anchester cuando me enteré de que descendía de una familia maldita. Pero ya esta semana los obreros han volado por los aires lo que quedaba de Exham Priory, y están atareados en borrar las huellas de sus cimientos. De siempre he conocido la historia, sin aditamentos, de mi linaje familiar, y sé perfectamente que mi primer antepasado americano se trasladó a las colonias envuelto en las sombras de extrañas sospechas. De los detalles, con todo, jamás he sabido nada debido a la reticencia mantenida por generaciones entre los Delapore. Al contrario que los colonos de nuestra vecindad, rara vez nos jactamos de antepasados que batallaron en las Cruzadas o de contar en nuestro linaje con héroes medievales o renacentistas, ni se nos transmitieron otras tradiciones que las que pudieran encerrarse en el sobre lacrado que todo hacendado latifundista dejó a su primogénito antes de estallar la Guerra Civil para su apertura póstuma. Las únicas glorias de las que nos jactábamos en la familia eran las alcanzadas tras la emigración, las glorias de un orgulloso y honorable, si bien un tanto retraído e insociable, linaje de Virginia. En el curso de la guerra toda nuestra fortuna se perdió y nuestra existencia entera se vio alterada por el incendio de Carfax, residencia de la familia a orillas del río James. Mi abuelo, de edad ya avanzada, pereció entre las llamas del voraz incendio, y con él se quemó el sobre que nos ligaba al pasado. Todavía hoy puedo recordar aquel incendio que presencié con mis propios ojos a la edad de siete años, mientras los soldados federales vociferaban, las mujeres chillaban y los negros daban alaridos y rezaban. Mi padre se había alistado en el ejército y participaba en la defensa de Richmond, y, tras múltiples formalidades, mi madre y yo logramos atravesar las líneas enemigas para unirnos a él. Cuando terminó la guerra, nos trasladamos al norte, de donde provenía mi madre, y allí crecí, me hice un hombre y, en última instancia, acumulé riquezas como corresponde a todo yanqui emprendedor. Ni mi padre ni yo supimos jamás qué contenía el sobre testamentario destinado a nosotros; además, una vez sumido en el monótono curso de la vida mercantil de Massachusetts, perdí todo interés por desvelar los misterios que, sin duda, se ocultaban en el remoto pasado de mi árbol genealógico. ¡Con qué alegría habría dejado Exham Priory a la suerte de sus murciélagos, telarañas y mantillo si hubiera mínimamente intuido lo que escondía tras sus muros! Mi padre murió en 1904, pero sin ningún mensaje que dejar para mí ni para mi único hijo, Alfred, un muchacho de diez años huérfano de madre. Fue precisamente Alfred quien alteró el orden en que venía transmitiéndole la información familiar, pues, si bien sólo pude hacerle conjeturas en tono burlón sobre el pasado familiar, me escribió contándome algunas leyendas ancestrales del mayor interés cuando, con ocasión de la pasada guerra, fue enviado a Inglaterra en 1917 en calidad de oficial de aviación. Al parecer, sobre los Delapore circulaba una pintoresca y un tanto siniestra historia. Un amigo de mi hijo, el capitán Edward Norrys, del Royal Flying Corps, residía en las proximidades de nuestro solar familiar en Anchester y contaba unas supersticiones campesinas que pocos novelistas podrían llegar a igualar por lo increíbles y demenciales que eran. Norrys, por supuesto, no las tomaba en serio, pero a mi hijo lo divertían y le sirvieron de tema para llenar muchas de las cartas que me escribió. Fueron estas leyendas las que finalmente atrajeron mi atención hacia mi heredad trasatlántica, y me decidieron a comprar y restaurar el solar familiar que Norrys mostró a Alfred en todo su pintoresco abandono, al mismo tiempo que se ofrecía a conseguírselo por una suma harto razonable, dado que el actual propietario era tío suyo. Compré Exham Priory en 1918, pero casi al punto me olvidé de los planes de restauración en que había estado pensando ante el regreso de mi hijo inválido de las piernas. Durante los dos años que aún vivió me dediqué por entero a su cuidado, dejando incluso la dirección del negocio en manos de mis socios. En 1921, sumido en la mayor desolación y sin saber qué hacer, apartado de toda actividad laboral y notando ya que la vejez se me venía encima, resolví distraer el resto de mis años ocupado en la nueva posesión. Llegué a Anchester un día de diciembre, hospedándome en casa del capitán Norrys, un joven algo gordo y afable que estimaba mucho a mi hijo, y me ofreció su colaboración en la tarea de acopiar planos y anécdotas en los que. inspirarse al emprender las obras de restauración. No sentía la menor emoción en presencia de Exham Priory, un revoltijo de abandonadas ruinas medievales cubiertas de líquenes y acribilladas de nidos de grajos, balanceándose amenazadoramente al borde de un enorme precipicio y sin el menor rastro de suelos o cualquier otro resto de interiores, salvo los muros de piedra de las separadas torres. Tras formarme poco a poco una idea de cómo debió ser el edificio cuando lo abandonaron mis antepasados tres siglos atrás, me puse a contratar obreros para iniciar las tareas de reconstrucción. En todos los casos me vi obligado a buscarlos fuera de la localidad más próxima, pues los naturales de Anchester profesaban un miedo y una aversión decididamente increíbles hacia aquel lugar. La magnitud del sentimiento era tal que a veces llegaba a contagiar a los trabajadores que venían de otros lugares, siendo esta la causa de numerosas deserciones. Por lo demás, su alcance se extendía tanto al priorato como a la antigua familia propietaria del mismo. Ya me había adelantado mi hijo que durante sus visitas al pueblo la gente se mostró un tanto reacia con él por ser un De la Poer, y ahora, por idéntica razón, yo me sentía también sutilmente rechazado hasta que logré convencerlos de que apenas sabía nada de mis antepasados. Y aun así los vecinos del lugar se mostraban huraños conmigo, por cuanto me vi obligado a recurrir a Norrys para recopilar la mayoría de las tradiciones populares que aún seguían circulando sobre el lugar. Lo que aquellas gentes no podían perdonar era, al menos eso creía entender yo, que había venido a restaurar un símbolo que aborrecían con todas sus fuerzas; pues, racionalmente o no, para ellos Exham Priory no era otra cosa que un nido de arpías y hombres lobo. Reuniendo todas las historias que Norrys recogió para mí y completándolas con lo que habían dicho varios estudiosos que en su día examinaron las ruinas, deduje que Exham Priory se levantaba sobre el lugar ocupado en otro tiempo por un templo prehistórico: una construcción druida, o incluso anterior a dicho período, que debió ser contemporánea de Stonehenge. Casi nadie duda de que allí se habían celebrado abominables ritos, y circulaban toda clase de espeluznantes historias sobre el paso de tales ritos al culto de Cibeles posteriormente introducido por los romanos. En el sótano podían aún verse inscripciones con letras tan inconfundibles como «DIV... OPS... MAGNA. MAT...», signo de la Magna Mater cuyo tenebroso culto fue en vano prohibido a los ciudadanos romanos. Anchester había sido campamento de la tercera legión Augusta, tal como atestiguaban numerosos restos, y, según todos los indicios, el templo de Cibeles debió ser una imponente construcción abarrotada de fieles que concelebraban multitud de ceremonias presididos por un sacerdote frigio. Las historias añadían que la caída de la antigua religión no puso fin a las orgías que tenían lugar en el templo, sino que, muy al contrario, los sacerdotes se convirtieron a la nueva fe sin cambiar en lo fundamental sus creencias. Asimismo, se decía que los ritos no desaparecieron con la llegada de los romanos y que algunos sajones se sumaron a lo que quedaba del templo, dándole el perfil característico que habría de distinguirle con el tiempo a la vez que hacían de él el centro de irradiación de un culto temido en la mitad del territorio al que se extendía la heptarquía. Hacia el año 1000 d.c. el lugar aparece mencionado en una crónica como un priorato, esencialmente construido a base de piedra, en el que se albergaba una poderosa y extraña orden monástica, y rodeado de grandes jardines que no precisaban de murallas para mantener alejado al atemorizado populacho. Jamás llegaron a destruirlo los daneses, si bien su suerte debió declinar radicalmente tras la conquista normanda, pues no hubo el menor impedimento para que Enrique III confiriera su propiedad a mi antepasado Gilbert de la Poer, primer barón de Exham, en 1261. De mi familia no se conservan testimonios adversos antes de esa fecha, pero algo raro debió acontecer por entonces. Ya en una crónica de 1307 hay una referencia a un De la Poer al que se califica de «renegado de Dios», mientras que en las leyendas populares se aprecia un miedo cerval a decir nada del castillo que se erigió sobre los cimientos del antiguo templo y priorato. Los cuentos de viejas que corrían sobre el lugar eran de lo más espeluznantes, más terroríficos si cabe por la tenebrosa reticencia y sombrías evasivas de que hacían gala. En ellos se representaba a mis antepasados como un linaje de demonios junto a los que personajes de la talla de un Gilles de Retz o un Marqués de Sade no pasaban de meros aprendices, y se dejaba intuir veladamente su responsabilidad por las ocasionales desapariciones de aldeanos en el transcurso de varias generaciones. Los peores de toda la parentela, a tenor de lo que dice la tradición, fueron los barones y sus herederos directos. Al menos, la mayoría de las historias que circulaban se referían a ellos. Si un heredero mostraba inclinaciones más saludables, se decía en ellas, fallecía con toda seguridad en edad temprana y misteriosamente para dejar paso a otro descendiente más en consonancia con el apellido. Los De la Poer parecían profesar un culto propio, presidido por el cabeza de familia y a veces restringido a unos cuantos miembros de la misma. El temperamento más que el linaje era el fundamento de dicho culto, pues en él participaban también quienes ingresaban en la familia por razón de matrimonio. Lady Margaret Trevor de Cornualles, mujer de Godfrey, el hijo segundo del quinto barón, acabó por convertirse en uno de los fantasmas predilectos de los niños de todo el país y en diabólica heroína de un horripilante y antiguo romance que aún se oye en las proximidades de la frontera galesa. Conservada también en los romances, aunque no tan ilustrativa al respecto, merece citarse la espeluznante historia de Lady Mary de la Poer, que al poco de casarse con el barón de Shrewsfield murió asesinada a manos de éste y de su madre, siendo posteriormente absueltos y bendecidos ambos criminales por el sacerdote al que confesaron aquello que no se atreverían a decir en público. Estos mitos y romances, característicos de la más descarnada superstición, me repelían en extremo. Su persistencia y su asociación a tan larga descendencia de mis antepasados, resultaban especialmente irritantes; en tanto que las acusaciones de hábitos monstruosos recordaban, de manera harto desagradable, el único escándalo conocido de mis inmediatos antepasados: me refiero al caso de mi primo, el joven Randolph Delapore de Carfax, que se fue a vivir con los negros y se hizo oficiante del rito vudú a su regreso de la guerra de México. Bastante menos me inquietaban las historias que corrían sobre lamentos y aullidos en el valle desolado y barrido por el viento que se abría al pie del precipicio de caliza; así como otras sobre los fétidos hedores que emanaban de las tumbas tras las primaverales lluvias, sobre el torpón y aullador objeto Manco que el caballo de sir John Clave pisó una noche en medio de un solitario campo, o sobre el criado que se había vuelto loco a causa de algo indefinible que vio en el priorato a plena luz del día. Todo ello no eran sino retazos de historias fantásticas que habían arraigado en el vulgo, y por aquel entonces yo era un escéptico a carta cabal. Los relatos sobre aldeanos desaparecidos no debían desecharse del todo, aun cuando no eran especialmente significativos a la vista de las prácticas medievales. La voraz curiosidad significaba la muerte, y más de una cercenada cabeza se había mostrado en público en los bastiones -de los que, afortunadamente, ya no quedaba huella- que se levantaban en los aledaños de Exham Priory. Algunas de las historias que corrían eran sumamente pintorescas, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir no haber estudiado más mitología comparada en mi juventud. Así, por ejemplo, aún subsistía la creencia de que una legión de diablos con alas de vampiro se reunía todas las noches en el priorato para celebrar sus rituales aquelarres, legión cuyo mantenimiento alimenticio podía hallar explicación en la desproporcionada abundancia de verduras ordinarias cultivadas en aquellos enormes huertos. La más gráfica de todas las historias que circulaban sobre el lugar era una que relataba la dramática epopeya de las ratas -un insaciable ejército de obscenas alimañas que había surgido en tropel del interior del castillo tres meses después de la tragedia que lo condenó al más absoluto abandono-, una cenceña, nauseabunda y famélica soldadesca que había barrido todo a su paso, devorando aves, gatos, perros, cerdos, ovejas y hasta dos desventurados seres humanos antes de ver acallado su furor. En torno a tan inolvidable plaga de roedores gira todo un ciclo independiente de mitos, pues las alimañas se dispersaron por entre las casas del pueblo suscitando toda clase de imprecaciones y horrores a su paso. Tales eran las historias que se cernían sobre mí cuando me dispuse a acometer, con la obstinación propia de un anciano, las obras de restauración de mi ancestral solar. No debe creerse, ni siquiera por un momento, que tales historias constituían lo esencial del entorno sicológico en que me desenvolvía. Por otro lado, contaba con el apoyo decidido y constante del capitán Norrys y de los arqueólogos que me rodeaban y asistían en mi tarea. Una vez terminada la obra, algo más de dos años después de iniciada, pude contemplar aquel conjunto de amplias habitaciones, revestidos muros, abovedados techos, ventanas con parteluces y anchas escaleras, con un orgullo que compensaba con creces los cuantiosos gastos que supuso la restauración. No había detalle medieval que no estuviera diestramente reproducido, y las partes nuevas armonizaban a la perfección con los muros y cimientos originales. El solar de mis antepasados estaba de nuevo en pie, y ahora sólo me quedaba redimir la fama local de la línea familiar que terminaba en mí. Me quedaría a vivir allí permanentemente y demostraría a todos que un De la Poer (pues había adoptado de nuevo la grafía original del apellido) no tenía por qué ser un ser diabólico. Mi confort se vio en parte aumentado por el hecho de que, aunque Exham Priory estaba construido según los cánones medievales, su interior era absolutamente nuevo y se hallaba libre de vetustos fantasmas y nocivas alimañas. Como ya he dicho, me mudé a Exham Priory el 16 de julio de 1923. Me hacían compañía en mi nueva residencia siete criados y nueve gatos, animal éste por el que siento una especial atracción. Mi gato más viejo, «Negrito», tenía siete años y vino conmigo desde Bolton, en Massachusetts; el resto de los gatos los había ido reuniendo mientras vivía con la familia del capitán Norrys, en el curso de las obras de restauración del priorato. Durante cinco días nuestra rutina prosiguió en medio de la más absoluta calma, empleando la mayor parte del tiempo en la clasificación de antiguos documentos relativos a la familia. Disponía ya de unas cuantas descripciones muy detalladas de la tragedia final y la huida de Walter de la Poer, que supuse sería lo que encerraba el legajo hereditario perdido en el incendio de Carfax. Al parecer, a mi antepasado se le acusó, con sobrada razón, de matar al resto de los moradores de la casa -salvo cuatro criados cómplices suyos- mientras dormían, unas dos semanas después de un sorprendente descubrimiento que habría de alterar toda su forma de ser, pero que no debió desvelar más que a los criados que colaboraron con él en el asesinato y, seguidamente, huyeron lejos del alcance de la justicia. Esta degollina premeditada -en total, un padre, tres hermanos y dos hermanas-, fue en gran medida condonada por los aldeanos y con tal negligencia dictaminada por la justicia que su instigador pudo huir -con todos los honores, sin sufrir el menor daño ni tener que disfrazarse- a Virginia. El sentir general que circulaba por el pueblo era que había librado aquellas tierras de la maldición inmemorial que sobre ellas pesaba. Ni siquiera puedo conjeturar cuál fue el descubrimiento que llevó a mi antepasado a cometer tan abominable acción. Walter de la Poer debía conocer desde hacía tiempo las siniestras historias que se contaban sobre su familia, por lo que no creo que el motivo que desató todo proviniera de dicha fuente. ¿Presenciaría acaso algún antiguo y espeluznante rito o se daría de bruces con algún tenebroso símbolo revelador en el priorato o en sus aledaños? En Inglaterra se le tenía por un joven tímido y de buenos modales. En Virginia, parecía más un ser de carácter atormentado y aprensivo que un tipo duro o amargado. De él se decía en el diario de otro aventurero de rancio abolengo, Francis Harley de Bellview, que era un hombre sin par en lo tocante al sentido de la justicia, el honor y la discreción. El 22 de julio tuvo lugar el primer incidente, el cual, aunque apenas se le prestó atención en aquel momento, adquiere un significado premonitorio en relación con ulteriores acontecimientos. Fue tan poca cosa que casi no se le dio importancia, y apenas pudo advertirse en las circunstancias reinantes; pues debe recordarse que al ser el edificio prácticamente nuevo en su totalidad, salvo los muros, y hallarse atendido por una avezada servidumbre, toda aprensión habría sido absurda no obstante las historias que corrían sobre el lugar. A poco más que esto se reduce lo que pude recordar a posteriori: mi viejo gato negro, cuyo humor tan bien conozco, estaba indudablemente alerta e inquieto en una medida que no concordaba en nada con su habitual modo de ser. Iba de una habitación a otra, dando la impresión de estar intranquilo y preocupado por algo, y olisqueaba constantemente los muros que formaban parte de la estructura gótica. Comprendo perfectamente cuán trillado suena todo esto -algo así como el inevitable perro del cuento de fantasmas, que no cesa de gruñir hasta que su amo ve finalmente la figura envuelta en sábanas-, pero en este caso concreto creo que tiene su importancia. Al día siguiente, un criado vino a darme cuenta de la inquietud reinante entre los gatos de la casa. Yo me encontraba en mi estudio, una habitación de techo alto y orientada al occidente que había en el segundo piso, con arcos de aristas artesonado de roble oscuro y una triple ventana gótica que daba al precipicio de roca caliza y desde la que se divisaba el inhóspito valle. Mientras me hablaba el criado, pude ver cómo la forma de azabache de Negrito se arrastraba a lo largo del muro oeste y arañaba el nuevo artesonado que cubría la antigua piedra. Le dije al criado que debía tratarse de algún extraño olor o emanación procedente de la antigua mampostería, y que, si bien era imperceptible al olfato humano, debía afectar a los sensibles órganos de los felinos a pesar del artesonado que lo recubría. Así lo creía sinceramente, y cuando aquel hombre aludió a la posible presencia de roedores, le dije que en aquel lugar no había habido ratas durante trescientos años, y que difícilmente podrían encontrarse los ratones de la campiña que lo circundaba en tan altos muros, pues nunca se los había visto merodeando por allí. Aquella misma tarde llamé al capitán Norrys, quien me aseguró que le parecía bastante increíble que los ratones del campo infestaran de repente el priorato pues, que él supiera, no había precedentes de nada semejante. Aquella noche, prescindiendo como de costumbre de la ayuda del mayordomo, me retiré a la cámara de la torre orientada al occidente que me había reservado; a ella se llegaba desde el estudio tras subir por una escalinata de piedra y atravesar una pequeña galería; la primera antigua en parte, la segunda enteramente restaurada. La estancia era circular, de techo muy alto y sin revestimiento alguno, si bien de la pared colgaban unos tapices que había comprado en Londres. Tras comprobar que Negrito se hallaba conmigo, cerré la pesada puerta gótica y me recogí a la luz de aquellas bombillas eléctricas que tanto se asemejaban a bujías; al cabo de un rato, apagué la luz y me dejé hundir en la taraceada y endoselada cama coronada por cuatro baldaquines, con el venerable gato en su habitual lugar a mis pies. No eché las cortinas, quedando mi mirada fija en la angosta ventana que daba al norte y tenía justo frente a mí. Un esbozo de aurora se dibujaba en el cielo destacando la siempre grata silueta de las primorosas tracerías de la ventana. En un momento dado debí quedarme apaciblemente dormido, pues recuerdo claramente una sensación de despertar de extraños sueños, cuando el gato dio un brusco respingo abandonando la serena posición en que se encontraba. Pude verlo gracias al tenue resplandor de la aurora; tenía la cabeza enhiesta hacia delante, las patas delanteras clavadas en mis tobillos y las traseras estiradas cuan largas eran. Miraba fijamente a un punto de la pared situado algo al oeste de la ventana, un punto en el que mi vista no encontraba nada digno de resaltar, pero en el que se concentraban ahora mis cinco sentidos. Mientras observaba, comprendí el motivo de la excitación de Negrito. Si se movieron o no los tapices es algo que no sabría decir. A mí me pareció que sí, aunque muy ligeramente. Pero lo que sí puedo jurar es que detrás de los tapices oí un ruido, leve pero nítido, como de ratas o ratones escabulléndose precipitadamente. No había transcurrido un segundo cuando ya el gato se había arrojado materialmente sobre el tapiz de matizados colores, haciendo caer al suelo, debido a su peso, la parte a la que se agarró y dejando al descubierto un antiguo y húmedo muro de piedra, retocado aquí y allá por los restauradores, y sin la menor traza de roedores merodeando por sus inmediaciones. Negrito recorrió de arriba abajo el suelo de aquella parte del muro, desgarrando el tapiz caído e intentando en ocasiones introducir sus garras entre el muro y la tarima del suelo. Pero no encontró nada, y al cabo de un rato volvió muy fatigado a su habitual posición a mis pies. Yo no me había levantado de la cama, pero no volví a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente indagué entre la servidumbre pero nadie había advertido nada anormal, excepto la cocinera, que recordaba el anómalo comportamiento de un gato que dormitaba en el alféizar de su ventana. El gato en cuestión se puso a maullar a cierta hora de la noche, despertando a la cocinera justo a tiempo de verlo lanzarse a toda velocidad por la puerta abierta escaleras abajo. Al mediodía me quedé un rato amodorrado y al despertarme fui a visitar de nuevo al capitán Norrys, que mostró especial interés en lo que le conté. Los incidentes extraños -tan raros a la vez que tan curiosos- despertaban en él el sentido de lo pintoresco, y le trajeron a la memoria multitud de recuerdos de historias locales sobre fantasmas. No conseguíamos salir de nuestro estupor ante la presencia de las ratas, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Norrys fue dejarme unos cepos y unos polvos de verde de París que, de vuelta a casa, mandé a los criados colocar en lugares estratégicos. Me fui pronto a la cama pues tenía mucho sueño, pero mientras dormía me asaltaron atroces pesadillas. En ellas miraba hacia abajo desde una impresionante altura a una gruta débilmente iluminada cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de estiércol; en el interior de dicha gruta había un demonio porquerizo de canosa barba que dirigía con su cayado un rebaño de bestias fungiformes y fláccidas cuya sola vista me produjo una indescriptible repugnancia. Luego, mientras el porquero se detenía un instante y se inclinaba para divisar su rebaño, un impresionante enjambre de ratas llovió del cielo sobre el hediondo abismo y se puso a devorar a animales y hombre. Tras tan terrorífica visión me desperté bruscamente a causa de los bruscos movimientos de Negrito, que como de costumbre dormía a mis pies. Esta vez no tuve que inquirir por el origen de sus gruñidos y resoplidos ni por el miedo que le impulsaba a hundir sus garras en mis tobillos, inconsciente de su efecto, pues las cuatro paredes de la estancia bullían de un sonido nauseabundo: el repugnante deslizarse de gigantescas ratas famélicas. En esta ocasión no había aurora que permitiera ver en qué estado se encontraba el tapiz -cuya sección caída había sido reemplazada-, pero no vacilé ni un instante en encender la luz. Al resplandor de ésta pude ver cómo todo el tapiz era presa de una espantosa sacudida, hasta el punto de que los dibujos, de por sí ya un tanto originales, se pusieron a ejecutar una singular danza de la muerte. La agitación desapareció casi al instante, y con ella los ruidos. Saltando del lecho, hurgué en el tapiz con el largo mango del calentador de cama que había en la habitación, y levanté una parte del mismo para ver qué habla debajo Pero allí no había sino el restaurado muro de piedra, y para entonces ya había remitido el estado de tensión en que se encontraba el gato debido al olfateo de algo anómalo. Cuando examiné el cepo circular que había colocado en la habitación, pude ver que todos los orificios se encontraban forzados, aunque no quedase rastro de lo que debió escaparse tras caer en la trampa. Naturalmente, ni se me pasó por la cabeza volver a la cama, así que encendí una vela, abrí la puerta y salí a la galería al final de la cual estaban las escaleras que conducían a mi estudio, con Negrito siempre pegado a mis talones. Antes de llegar a la escalinata de piedra, empero, el gato salió disparado delante de mí y desapareció tras el antiguo tramo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, llegaron de repente hasta mí unos sonidos producidos en la gran estancia que quedaba debajo, unos sonidos de tal naturaleza que no podían inducir a equivoco. Los muros de artesonado de roble bullían de ratas que se deslizaban y se arremolinaban en un inusitado frenesí, mientras Negrito corría de un lado para otro con la irritación propia del cazador burlado. Al llegar abajo, encendí la luz, pero no por ello remitió el ruido esta vez. Las ratas seguían alborotadas, dispersándose en baraúnda con tal estrépito y nitidez que finalmente no me fue difícil asignar una dirección precisa a sus movimientos. Aquellas criaturas, en número al parecer incalculable, estaban embarcadas en un impresionante movimiento migratorio desde inimaginables alturas hasta una profundidad desconocida. Seguidamente, oí un ruido de pasos en el corredor, y unos instantes después dos criados abrían de golpe la maciza puerta. Rastreaban toda la casa en busca del origen de aquel revuelo que llevó a todos los gatos de la casa a lanzar estridentes maullidos y a saltar precipitadamente varios tramos de escalera hasta llegar ante la puerta cerrada del sótano, donde se agazaparon sin dejar de maullar. Les pregunté a los criados si habían visto las ratas, pero su respuesta fue negativa. Y cuando me volteé para llamar su atención a los sonidos que se oían en el interior del artesonado, pude advertir que el ruido había cesado. Junto con aquellos dos hombres bajé hasta la puerta del sótano, pero para entonces ya se habían dispersado los gatos. Luego, decidí explorar la cripta que había debajo, pero de momento me limité a inspeccionar los cepos. Todos habían saltado, pero no tenían ni un solo ocupante. Contento porque excepto los felinos y yo nadie más había oído las ratas, me senté en mi estudio hasta que alboreó el día, reflexionando intensamente sobre cuál pudiera ser la causa de todo ello y tratando de recordar todo fragmento de leyenda desenterrado por mí que hiciera referencia al edificio en que habitaba. Dormí un poco por la mañana, reclinado en el único sillón confortable del gabinete que mi medieval diseño del mobiliario no logró proscribir. Al despertarme llamé por teléfono al capitán Norrys, quien se presentó al cabo de un rato y me acompañó en la exploración del sótano. No encontramos absolutamente nada que nos llamase la atención, aunque no pudimos reprimir un escalofrío al enterarnos de que la cripta databa de tiempos de los romanos. Todos los arcos bajos y macizos pilares eran de estilo romano; no del estilo degradado de los chapuceros sajones, sino del severo y armónico clasicismo de la era de los césares. Como cabía esperar, las paredes abundaban en inscripciones familiares a los arqueólogos que habían explorado en repetidas ocasiones el lugar; podían leerse cosas del estilo de «P. GETAE. PROP... TEMP... DONA...» y «L. PRAEC... VS... PONTIFI... ATYS...», y otras más. La referencia a Atys me produjo un estremecimiento, pues había leído a Catulo y sabía algo de los abominables ritos dedicados al dios oriental, cuyo culto tanto se confundía con el de Cibeles. Norrys y yo, a la luz de unos faroles, tratamos de interpretar los extraños y descoloridos dibujos que se veían en unos bloques de piedra irregularmente rectangulares que debieron ser altares en otro tiempo, pero no pudimos sacar nada en claro. Recordamos que uno de aquellos dibujos, una especie de sol del que salían unos rayos en todas las direcciones, fue escogido por los estudiantes para mostrar que no era de origen romano, sugiriendo que los sacerdotes romanos se habían limitado a adoptar aquellos altares que provendrían de un templo más antiguo y probablemente aborigen levantado sobre aquel mismo suelo. En uno de aquellos bloques se advertían unas manchas marrones que me dieron que pensar. El mayor de todos ellos, un bloque que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, tenía ciertos detalles en la cara superior que indicaban que había estado en contacto con el fuego; probablemente se trataba de ofrendas incineradas. Tales eran las cosas que se veían en aquella cripta ante cuya puerta los gatos habían estado maullando, y donde Norrys y yo habíamos decidido pasar la noche. Los criados, a quienes se les advirtió que no se preocuparan por los movimientos de los gatos durante la noche, bajaron sendos sofás, y Negrito fue admitido en calidad de ayuda a la vez que de compañía. Juzgamos oportuno cerrar herméticamente la gran puerta de roble -una réplica moderna con rendijas para la ventilación- y, seguidamente, nos retiramos con los faroles aún encendidos a aguardar cuanto pudiera depararnos la noche. La cripta estaba en la parte inferior de los cimientos del priorato y al fondo de la cara del prominente precipicio que dominaba el desolado valle. No dudaba que aquel había sido el objetivo de las infatigables e inexplicables ratas, aun cuando no sabría decir el motivo. Mientras aguardábamos expectantes, mi vigilia se entremezclaba ocasionalmente con sueños a medio formar de los que me despertaban los inquietos movimientos del gato que, como de costumbre, se encontraba a mis pies. Pero aquella noche mis sueños no tuvieron nada de agradable; al contrario, fueron tan espeluznantes como los de la noche anterior. De nuevo aparecían ante mí la siniestra gruta en penumbra y el porquero con sus innombrables y fungiformes bestias revolcándose en el cieno, y al mirar a aquellos seres me parecían más cerca y con perfiles más precisos, tan precisos que casi podía ver sus rasgos físicos. Luego, pude ver la fláccida fisonomía de uno de ellos..., cuando, de repente, desperté profiriendo tal grito que Negrito dio un violento respingo, mientras el capitán Norrys, que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Y aún más -o quién sabe si menos- habría reído Norrys de haber sabido el motivo de mi estruendoso grito. Pero ni yo mismo lo recordé hasta pasado un rato: el horror descarnado tiene la virtud de paralizar a menudo la memoria. Norrys me despertó al empezar a manifestarse el fenómeno. En el curso del referido y espantoso sueño me desveló con una ligera sacudida instándome a que escuchara el ruido de los gatos. ¡Y bien que podía escucharse!, pues al otro lado de la cerrada puerta, al pie de la escalinata de piedra, había una verdadera baraúnda de felinos aullando y arañando en la madera, mientras Negrito, absorto por completo de cuanto pudieran estar haciendo sus congéneres, corría alocadamente a lo largo de los desnudos muros de piedra, en los que pude percibir claramente el mismo ajetreo de ratas deslizándose que tanto me había atribulado la noche anterior. Un indescriptible terror se apoderó de mí, pues aquellas anomalías no podían explicarse por procedimientos normales. Aquellas ratas, de no ser las criaturas procedentes de un estado febril que sólo yo compartía con los gatos, debían escabullirse y tener su madriguera entre los muros romanos que creí estaban formados por bloques de caliza sólida. A menos, se me ocurrió pensar, que la acción del agua en el curso de más de diecisiete siglos hubiera horadado sinuosos túneles que los roedores habrían posteriormente despejado y ensanchado. Pero aun así, el horror espectral que experimentaba no era menor; pues, en el supuesto de que se tratase de alimañas de carne y hueso, ¿por qué Norrys no oía su repugnante alboroto? ¿Por qué me instó a que observara a Negrito y escuchara los maullidos de los gatos afuera? ¿Y por qué intuía difusamente y sin fundamento los motivos que les llevaban a armar aquel revuelo? Para cuando conseguí decirle, de la forma más racional que pude, lo que creía estar oyendo, hasta mis oídos llegó el último tenue sonido de aquel incansable revuelo. Ahora daba la impresión de que el ruido se alejaba, se oía aún más abajo, muy por debajo del nivel del sótano, hasta el punto de que todo el precipicio parecía acribillado de ratas en continuo ajetreo. Norrys no se mostraba tan escéptico como yo había anticipado, sino que parecía profundamente agitado. Me indicó por señas que ya había cesado el estrépito de los gatos, los cuales parecían dar a las ratas por perdidas. Entre tanto, Negrito era presa de nuevo desasosiego y se ponía a arañar frenéticamente la base del gran altar de piedra levantado en el centro de la habitación, si bien se encontraba más próximo del sofá de Norrys que del mío. Llegado a este punto, mi temor hacia lo desconocido había alcanzado proporciones inconmensurables. Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, y pude ver cómo el capitán Norrys, un hombre más joven, corpulento y, presumiblemente, de ideas más materialistas que las mías, se hallaba tan inquieto como yo... probablemente porque conocía harto bien y de toda la vida la leyenda local. De momento no podíamos hacer sino limitarnos a observar cómo Negrito hundía sus garras, cada vez con menos fervor, en la base del altar, levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza y maullando en dirección mía de aquella manera tan persuasiva con que acostumbraba hacerlo cuando quería algo de mí. Norrys acercó un farol al altar y examinó de cerca el lugar donde Negrito estaba arañando. Se arrodilló en silencio y desbrozó los líquenes que estaban allí desde hacía siglos y unían el macizo bloque prerromano al teselado suelo. Pero tras mucho escarbar no encontró nada de particular, y ya estaba a punto de cejar en sus esfuerzos cuando advertí una circunstancia trivial que me hizo estremecer, aun cuando no podía decirse que me cogiera totalmente de improviso. Hice partícipe de mi descubrimiento a Norrys, y ambos nos pusimos a examinar aquella casi imperceptible manifestación con la fijeza propia de quien realiza un fascinante hallazgo que confirma lo acertado de sus pesquisas. En suma, se trataba de lo siguiente: la llama del farol colocado junto al altar oscilaba, ligera pero evidentemente, debido a una corriente de aire que no soplaba antes, y que sin duda procedía de la rendija que había entre el suelo y el altar en donde Norrys había estado desbrozando los líquenes. Pasamos el resto de la noche en el estudio inundado de luz, discutiendo en medio de una cierta excitación el paso siguiente a dar. El descubrimiento bajo aquellas malditas ruinas de una cripta por debajo de los cimientos inferiores que se conocían de la mampostería romana, una cripta que había pasado inadvertida a los avezados anticuarios que exploraron el edificio por espacio de tres siglos, habría bastado para excitarmos a Norrys y a mí, profanos en todo lo que se relacionaba con lo siniestro. Por decirlo así, la fascinación tenía una doble vertiente, y vacilamos no sabiendo si cejar en nuestras pesquisas y abandonar de una vez para siempre el priorato por supersticiosa precaución o satisfacer nuestro sentido de la aventura y el riesgo, cualesquiera que fuesen los horrores que pudieran esperarnos al adentramos en aquellos desconocidos abismos. Ya de mañana, llegamos a un acuerdo: Iríamos a Londres en busca de arqueólogos y científicos capacitados para desvelar aquel misterio. Debo decir, asimismo, que antes de abandonar el sótano intentamos en vano correr el altar central, al que ahora reconocíamos como la puerta de acceso a nuevas simas de indefinible terror. A hombres más doctos que nosotros tocaría desvelar qué secretos misterios ocultaba aquella puerta. Durante nuestra larga estancia en Londres, el capitán Norrys y yo dimos a conocer los hechos, conjeturas y legendarias anécdotas a cinco eminentes autoridades científicas, todas ellas personas en las que podía confiarse que sabrían tratar con la debida discreción cualquier revelación sobre el pasado familiar que pudiera ponerse al descubierto en el curso de las investigaciones. La mayoría de aquellos hombres parecían poco inclinados a tomar el asunto a la ligera; al contrario, desde el primer momento demostraron un gran interés y una sincera comprensión. No creo que haga falta dar el nombre de todos los expedicionarios, pero puedo decir que entre ellos se encontraba dir William Brinton, cuyas excavaciones en el Troad llamaron la atención de casi todo el mundo en su día. Al tomar con ellos el tren para Anchester sentí una especie de desasosiego, algo así como si estuviera al borde de espeluznantes revelaciones..., una sensación reflejada por entonces en el afligido semblante de muchos americanos que vivían en Londres debido a la inesperada muerte de su Presidente al otro lado del océano. El 7 de agosto por la tarde llegamos a Exham Priory, donde los criados me aseguraron que nada extraño había ocurrido en mi ausencia. Los gatos, incluso el anciano Negrito, habían estado absolutamente tranquilos y ni un solo cepo se había levantado en toda la casa. Las exploraciones iban a dar comienzo al día siguiente. Entre tanto, asigné a cada uno de mis huéspedes habitaciones equipadas con todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Yo me fui a dormir a mi cámara de la torre, con Negrito siempre a mis pies. Al poco caí dormido, pero espantosos sueños volvieron a asaltarme. Tuve una pesadilla de una fiesta romana como la de Trimalción en la que pude ver una abominable monstruosidad en una fuente cubierta. Luego, volví a ver aquella maldita y recurrente visión del porquero y su hedionda piara en la tenebrosa gruta. Pero cuando me desperté ya era de día y en las habitaciones de abajo no se oían ruidos anormales. Las ratas, ya fuesen reales o imaginarias, no me habían molestado lo más mínimo, y Negrito seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Al bajar, comprobé que en el resto de la casa reinaba una absoluta quietud. A juicio de uno de los científicos que me acompañaban -un tipo llamado Thornton, estudioso de los fenómenos síquicos- ello se debía a que ahora se me mostraba únicamente lo que ciertas fuerzas desconocidas querían que yo viera, razonamiento éste, a decir verdad, que encontré bastante absurdo. Todo estaba dispuesto para empezar, así que a las once de la mañana de aquel día los siete hombres que integrábamos el grupo, provistos de focos eléctricos y herramientas para excavaciones, bajamos al sótano y cerramos la puerta con cerrojo tras de nosotros. Negrito nos acompañaba, pues los investigadores no hallaron oportuno despreciar su excitabilidad y prefirieron que se hallase presente por si se producían difusas manifestaciones de la presencia de roedores. Apenas reparamos unos momentos en las inscripciones romanas y en los indescifrables dibujos del altar, pues tres de los científicos ya los habían visto anteriormente y todos los componentes de la expedición estaban al tanto de sus características. Atención especial se prestó al imponente altar central; al cabo de una hora sir William Brinton había logrado desplazarlo hacia atrás, gracias a la ayuda de una especie de palanca para mí desconocida. Ante nosotros se puso al descubierto tal horror que no habríamos sabido cómo reaccionar de no estar prevenidos. A través de un orificio casi cuadrado abierto en el enlosado suelo, y desparramados a lo largo de un tramo de escalera tan desgastado que parecía poco más que una superficie plana con una ligera inclinación en el centro, se veía un horrible amasijo de huesos de origen humano o, cuando menos, semihumano. Los esqueletos que conservaban su postura original evidenciaban actitudes de infernal pánico, y en todos los huesos se apreciaba la huella de mordeduras de roedores. No había nada en aquellos cráneos que indujera a pensar que pertenecieran a seres con un alto grado de idiocia o cretinismo, o siquiera en la posibilidad de que fueran restos de antropoides prehistóricos. Por encima de los escalones rebosantes de inmundicia se abría en forma de arco un pasadizo en descenso, que parecía labrado en la roca viva, por el que circulaba una corriente de aire. Pero aquella corriente no era una bocanada brusca y hedionda cual si de una cripta cerrada se tratase, sino una agradable brisa con algo de aire fresco. Tras detenernos un momento, nos aprestamos, en medio de un general escalofrío, a abrirnos paso escalera abajo. Fue entonces cuando sir William, tras examinar atentamente los labrados muros, hizo la sorprendente observación de que el pasadizo, a tenor de la dirección de los golpes, parecía haber sido labrado desde abajo. Ahora debo meditar detenidamente lo que digo y elegir con sumo cuidado las palabras. Tras abrirnos paso unos escalones a través de los roídos huesos, vimos una luz frente a nosotros; no se trataba de una fosforescencia mística ni nada por el estilo, sino de luz solar filtrada que no podía proceder sino de ignotas fisuras abiertas en el precipicio que se erigía sobre el desolado valle. No tenía nada de particular que nadie desde el exterior hubiera parado mientes en aquellas rendijas, pues aparte de estar el valle totalmente despoblado la altura y pendiente del precipicio eran tales que sólo un aeronauta podría estudiar su cara en detalle. Unos pasos más y nuestro aliento quedó literalmente arrebatado ante el espectáculo que se nos ofrecía a la vista; tan literalmente, que Thornton, el investigador de lo síquico, cayó desmayado en los brazos del aturdido expedicionario que marchaba detrás suyo. Norrys, con su rechoncha cara totalmente lívida y fláccida, se limitó a lanzar un grito inarticulado, y en cuanto a mí creo que emití un resuello o siseo y me tapé los ojos. El hombre que marchaba detrás de mí -el único componente del grupo de más edad que yo- profirió el manido «¡Dios mío!» con la más quebrada voz que recuerdo. Del total de los siete expedicionarios, sólo sir William Brinton conservó el aplomo, algo que debe apuntársele en su haber, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que encabezaba el grupo y, por tanto, debió ser el primero en verlo todo. Nos encontrábamos ante una gruta iluminada por una tenue luz y enormemente alta, que se prolongaba más allá del campo de nuestra visión. Todo un mundo subterráneo de infinito misterio y horribles premoniciones se abría ante nosotros. Allí podían verse edificaciones y otros restos arquitectónicos -con una mirada presa de terror divisé un extraño túmulo, un imponente círculo de monolitos, unas ruinas romanas de baja bóveda, una pira funeraria sajona derruida y una primitiva construcción inglesa de madera-, pero todo quedaba empequeñecido ante el repulsivo espectáculo que podía divisarse hasta donde llegaba la vista: unos metros más allá de donde acababa la escalera se extendía por todo el recinto una demencial maraña de huesos humanos, o al menos igual de humanos que los que habíamos visto unos metros atrás. Como un mar de espuma, aquellos huesos cubrían todo el ámbito que abarcaba la vista, unos sueltos, otros articulados total o parcialmente como esqueletos; estos últimos se encontraban en posturas que reflejaban un diabólico frenesí, como si estuviesen repeliendo alguna amenaza o aferrando otros cuerpos con intenciones caníbales. Cuando el doctor Trask, el antropólogo del grupo, se detuvo para examinar e identificar los cráneos, se encontró con que estaban formados por una mezcolanza degradada que le sumió en el más completo estupor. En su mayoría, aquellos restos pertenecían a seres muy por debajo del hombre de Pilrdown en la escala de la evolución, pero en cualquier caso eran, sin la menor duda, de origen humano. Muchos eran de grado superior, y sólo unos pocos eran cráneos de seres con los sentidos y el cerebro plenamente desarrollados. No había hueso que no estuviera roído, sobre todo por ratas, pero también por otros seres de aquella jauría semihumana. Mezclados con ellos podían verse muchos huesecillos de ratas, guerreros caídos del letal ejército que había cerrado un antiguo ciclo épico. Dudo que alguno de nosotros conservase su lucidez a lo largo de aquel día de horrorosos descubrimientos. Ni Hoffmann ni Huysmans podían imaginarse una escena más asombrosamente increíble, más atrozmente repulsiva, ni más góticamente grotesca que la que se ofrecía a la vista de aquella sombría gruta por la que los siete expedicionarios avanzábamos a tumbos... Íbamos de revelación en revelación, a la vez que tratábamos de evitar todo pensamiento que se nos viniera a la cabeza sobre lo que pudiera haber acaecido en aquel lugar trescientos, mil, dos mil o quién sabe si diez mil años atrás. Aquel lugar era la antesala del infierno, y el pobre Thornton volvió a desmayarse cuando Trask le dijo que algunos de aquellos esqueletos debían descender de cuadrúpedos a lo largo de las veinte o más generaciones que les precedieron. A un horror seguía otro cuando empezamos a interpretar las ruinas arquitectónicas. Los seres cuadrúpedos -y sus ocasionales reclutas procedentes de las filas bípedas- habían vivido encerrados en cuévanos de piedra, de donde debieron escapar en su delirio final provocado por el hambre o el miedo a los roedores. Por legiones se contaban las ratas, cebadas evidentemente por la ingestión de las verduras ordinarias cuyos residuos podían aún encontrarse a modo de ponzoñoso ensilaje en el fondo de grandes recipientes de piedra prerromanos. Ahora comprendía por qué mis antepasados tenían aquellos huertos tan inmensos. ¡Ojalá pudiera relegarlo todo al olvido! No me hizo falta inquirir sobre lo que se proponían aquellas infernales bandadas de roedores. Sir William, de pie y enfocando con su linterna la ruina romana, tradujo en voz alta el más sorprendente ritual que jamás haya conocido y habló de la dieta alimenticia del culto antediluviano que los sacerdotes de Cibeles encontraron y entremezclaron con el suyo propio. Norrys, acostumbrado como estaba a la vida de las trincheras, no podía caminar derecho al salir de la construcción inglesa. El edificio en cuestión era una carnicería y una cocina -justo lo que Norrys esperaba encontrar-, pero ya no era tan normal ver utensilios ingleses familiares en semejante lugar y poder leer inscripciones inglesas que resultaban conocidas, algunas de fecha tan cercana como 1610. Yo no pude entrar en el edificio, aquel edificio testigo de diabólicas celebraciones que sólo se vieron interrumpidas por la daga de mi antepasado Walter de la Poer. Sí me aventuré a entrar en lo que resultó ser el edificio bajo sajón cuya puerta de roble se hallaba en el suelo y en él me encontré una impresionante hilera de diez celdas de piedra con herrumbrosos barrotes. Tres tenían ocupantes, todos ellos esqueletos de grado superior, y en el huesudo dedo índice de uno de ellos pude ver un sello con mi escudo de armas. Sir William encontró una cripta con celdas aún más antiguas debajo de la capilla romana, pero en este caso las celdas estaban vacías. Debajo había una cripta de techo bajo llena de nichos con huesos alineados, algunos de los cuales mostraban terribles inscripciones geométricas esculpidas en latín, en griego y en la lengua de Frigia. Mientras tanto, el doctor Trask había abierto uno de los túmulos prehistóricos descubriendo en su interior unos cráneos de escasa capacidad, poco más desarrollados que los de los gorilas, con unos signos ideográficos indescifrables. Mi gato permaneció imperturbable ante todo aquel espectáculo. En una ocasión lo vi pavorosamente subido encima de una montaña de huesos, y me pregunté qué secretos podrían ocultarse tras aquellos relampagueantes ojos amarillos. Tras habernos hecho una ligera idea de las espantosas revelaciones que se escondían en aquella parte de la sombría cueva -lugar aquél tan horriblemente presagiado en mi recurrente sueño- volvimos a aquel aparente abismo sin fin, a la nocturnal caverna en donde ni un solo rayo de luz se filtraba a través del precipicio. Jamás sabremos qué invisibles mundos estigios se abrían más allá de la pequeña distancia que recorrimos, pues no creímos que el conocimiento de tales secretos pudiera redundar en pro de la humanidad. Pero había suficientes cosas en las que fijarnos en torno nuestro, pues apenas habíamos dado unos pasos cuando la luz de los focos puso al descubierto la espeluznante infinidad de pozos en que las ratas se habían dado festín y cuyo repentino agotamiento fue la causa de que el ejército de famélicos roedores se lanzaran, en un primer momento, sobre los rebaños vivos de hambrientos seres, y luego se escapara en tropel del priorato en aquella histórica y devastadora orgía que jamás olvidarán los vecinos del lugar. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué inmundos pozos de quebrados y descarnados huesos y abiertos cráneos! ¡Qué simas de pesadilla rebosantes de huesos de pitecántropos, celtas, romanos e ingleses de incontables centurias de vida no cristiana! En unos casos estaban repletos y sería imposible decir qué profundidad tuvieron en otro tiempo. En otros, la luz de nuestros focos no llegaba siquiera al fondo y se los veía abarrotados de las más increíbles cosas. ¿Y qué habría sido, pensé, de las desventuradas ratas que se dieron de bruces con aquellos cepos en medio de la oscuridad de tan horripilante Tártaro? En cierta ocasión mi pie casi se introdujo en un horrible foso abierto, haciéndome pasar unos instantes de terror extático. Debí quedarme absorto un buen rato, pues salvo al capitán Norrys no pude ver a nadie del grupo. Seguidamente, se oyó un sonido procedente de aquella tenebrosa e infinita distancia que creí reconocer, y vi a mi viejo gato negro pasar raudo delante de mí como si fuese un alado dios egipcio que se dirigiese a los insondables abismos de lo desconocido. Pero el ruido no se oía tan lejano, pues al instante comprendí perfectamente de qué se trataba: era de nuevo el espantado corretear de aquellas endiabladas ratas, siempre a la búsqueda de nuevos horrores y decididas a que las siguiera hasta aquellas intrincadas cavernas del centro de la tierra donde Nyarlathotep, el enloquecido dios sin rostro, aúlla a ciegas en la más tenebrosa oscuridad a los acordes de dos necios y amorfos flautistas. Mi foco se apagó, pero no por ello dejé de correr. Oía voces, alaridos y ecos, pero por encima de todo percibía ligeramente aquel abominable e inconfundible corretear, en un principio tenuemente y luego con mayor intensidad, como un cadáver rígido e hinchado se desliza mansamente por la corriente de un río de grasa que discurre bajó infinitos puentes de ónix hasta desembocar en un negro y putrefacto mar. Algo me rozó, algo fláccido y rechoncho. Debían ser las ratas; ese viscoso, gelatinoso y famélico ejército que halla deleite en vivos y muertos... ¿Por qué no iban a comer las ratas a un De la Poer si los De la Poer no se recataban de comer cosas prohibidas?... La guerra se comió a mi hijo, ¡al diablo todos!... y las llamas yanquis devoraron Carfax, reduciendo a cenizas al viejo Delapore y al secreto de la familia... ¡No, no, repito que no soy el demonio porquero de la oscura gruta! No era la gordinflona cara de Edward Norrys lo que había encima de aquel fláccido ser fungiforme. El seguía vivo, pero mi hijo murió... ¿Cómo pueden ser propiedad de un Norrys las tierras de un De la Poer?... Es vudú, te lo digo yo... esa serpiente moteada... ¡Maldito Thornton, te enseñaré a desmayarte ante las obras de mi familia! ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, canalla!, te va gustar de la sangre... pero ¿es que quieren que los siga por estos infernales recovecos?... ¡Magna Mater! ¡Magna Mater!... Atys... Dia ad aghaidh ad aodaun... ¡agus bas dunach ort! . . .¡Dhonas dholas ort, agus eat-sa!... Ungl... ungl... rrlh... cbcbch... Estas cosas y otras, según cuentan, decía yo cuando me encontraron en medio de las tinieblas tres horas después. Estaba agazapado en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad sobre el cuerpo rechoncho y a medio devorar del capitán Norrys, mientras Negrito se abalanzaba sobre mí y me desgarraba la garganta. Pero ya ha pasado todo: Exham Priory ha volado por los aires, se han llevado de mi lado a mi viejo gato negro, me han encerrado en esta enrejada habitación de Hanwell, y espantosos rumores circulan acerca de mi heredad y de lo que me acaeció en ella. Thornton está en la habitación de al lado, pero no me dejan hablar con él. Tratan, asimismo, de que no lleguen al dominio público la mayoría de las cosas que se saben sobre el priorato. Siempre que hablo del pobre Norrys me acusan de haber cometido algo horrible, pero deberían saber que no lo hice yo. Deberían saber que fueron las ratas, las escurridizas e insaciables ratas con su continuo ajetreo que no me deja conciliar el sueño, las endiabladas ratas que corretean tras los acolchados muros de la habitación en que ahora me encuentro y me reclaman para que las siga en pos de horrores que no pueden compararse con los hasta ahora conocidos, las ratas que ellos no pueden oír, las ratas, las ratas de las paredes. ---- The Rats in the Walls, 1924 - H.P. Lovecraft (1980-1937) Categoría:Animales Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Mentes trastornadas